Blood Moon
by DraconisChantal
Summary: Ada perbedaan dan persamaan yang samar; sesuatu yang hilang akan terhubung kembali. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, sesuatu itu akan bersinggungan. Suatu saat nanti, ketika bulan memercikkan darah.


Blood Moon – DraconisChantal

Vocaloid – Yamaha Corp.

(If you find this ficiton is similiar with a novel by Haruki Murakami: 1Q84, you're probably right. I wrote this soon after I read the book. The plot has been jumping around my head I can't resist it. So please forgive any similiarity. I did not and do not intend to copy anything from Ms. Murakami, except the concept of _moon_ and_ asassin_).

1Q84 – Haruki Murakami

-oOO-

Ada perbedaan dan persamaan yang samar; sesuatu yang hilang akan terhubung kembali. Mungkin suatu saat nanti, _sesuatu_ itu akan bersinggungan. Suatu saat nanti, ketika bulan memercikkan darah.

-oOo-

Kagamine Rin membuka telapak tangan yang sedari tadi ia kepal. Rintik-rintik air hujan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Mula-mula hanya satu-dua tetes, kemudian tiga, empat, lima... Rin berhenti menghitung.

Rin menahan helaan napas yang mendesak untuk keluar. Ia mendongak, memandang langit sore yang dihiasi warna senja. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa bulan akan menampakkan diri. Matahari masih tampak samar meskipun air mengguyur tanah, perlahan-lahan semakin deras.

"Hujan, ya," gadis bersurai pirang tersebut bergumam pelan. Suaranya monoton, tapi ada sesuatu yang menyembul dari sana—kekecewaan, mungkin? "Mau bagaimana lagi..."

Rin berjalan menuju toserba terdekat dan berdiam di bawah kanopi plastiknya. Dengan kanopi sebagai pijakkan terakhir mereka, suara tetesan hujan terdengar semakin keras. Suatu melodi berisik yang, anehnya, terdengar menenangkan. Usai merasa bimbang selama beberapa saat, Rin memutuskan untuk menunggu.

Netra biru Rin memandang taman di depannya dengan mata kosong. Taman yang semula penuh oleh khayalak ramai kini kosong. Rumput bergerak pelan, tertiup oleh semilir angin. Sementara itu, kursi taman tampak menyedihkan. Dibiarkan teronggok di sana sendirian tanpa ada yang menemani. Orang-orang biasanya memperebutkan kursi itu. Namun, ketika sesuatu yang tak diinginkan datang menghampiri, ia dibiarkan seorang diri. Sesuatu yang terdengar mirip seperti kehidupan para manusia.

Sepatu Rin mengetuk-ngetuk aspal yang kering di bawah perlindungan kanopi. Ia bisa saja tetap berdiri di tempat semula, di tengah taman, membiarkan hujan mencumbu tiap inci kulitnya. Bukan masalah besar bagi Rin. Yang menjadi masalah adalah bagaimana ia menghadapi Amane, kepala wisma tempat Rin menumpang. Wanita kepala empat itu memiliki kesabaran lebih kecil dari butiran nasi, dan kemarahannya meledak secepat cahaya bergerak. Meski Rin adalah gadis dengan tekad sekeras baja, gadis itu tak mau memancing kemarahan Amane.

Rin menangkap figur samar yang melangkah ke tengah-tengah taman, mendongak, dan menoleh menatapnya. Seorang lelaki dengan mata setajam elang. Rin ingin tahu apakah mata itu dapat menyerut pensilnya yang bertumpuk di atas meja. Tentu saja Rin tidak menghampiri lelaki itu dan menanyakan pertanyaan tolol tersebut. Alih-alih, lelaki itulah yang menghampirinya.

Langkah kakinya panjang-panjang. Sepatu pantofel yang ia kenakan menapak aspal keras, penuh keyakinan. Kepercayaan diri lelaki tersebut memancar dari tiap pergerakan yang ia buat. Sesuatu yang jarang kau temukan akhir-akhir ini.

"Sayang sekali," kata lelaki itu riang begitu berdiri di samping Rin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan. "Katanya hari ini akan ada fenomena _blood moon_, ya? Kau tahu, bulan merah itu... Apakah kau menantikan hal yang sama?"

Rin menyunggingkan senyuman tipis. Lelaki ini lebih cerewet dari burung beo yang baru belajar bicara. "Begitulah."

"Ramalan cuaca berkata bahwa hari ini kita akan," lelaki itu berdeham sejenak, menirukan suara melengking khas seorang pembawa ramalan cuaca, "_ditemani oleh semilir angin serta terik matahari yang menghangatkan jiwa_. Yah, kau memang tak bisa mempercayai siapun."

Rin mengangkat alis tipisnya. Menurut perkiraan Rin, lelaki itu berumur tiga belas tahun—atau mungkin lima belas. Kata-kata yang baru ia lontarkan bukanlah sesuatu yang kau sering dengar dari lelaki semuda itu. _Yah_, pikir Rin, _ini bukan hal teraneh yang kutemukan_.

"Siapapun?" ulang Rin. Matanya berkilat geli.

"Yep," lelaki itu mengangguk. "Siapapun dan apapun."

"Terdengar ironi karena kau datang ke sini. Tak dapat mempercayai siapapun dan apapun, benar? Tapi aku yakin kau kemari karna adanya siaran mengenai fenomena _blood moon_ malam ini."

"Kau benar tentang itu. Aku datang untuk memastikan kebenaran. Kau tahu, kebenaran adalah sesuatu yang sama dengan surat. Kau tak akan tahu surat telah datang kecuali kau memeriksa kotak suratnya."

"Dan kau kini memeriksa kotak suratmu."

"Tepat."

Lidah Rin tergelitik untuk berbicara lebih banyak, tapi ia menahan hasrat yang berada di pangkal tenggorokannya. Berbicara terlalu banyak adalah sesuatu yang berbahaya. Kau akan menjadi buku yang dapat diekspos siapa saja. Hal itulah yang menjadi alasan utama akan sikap pendiam Rin. Sialnya, lelaki yang baru ia lihat lima menit yang lalu telah merobohkan tembok yang Rin bangun dengan susah payah.

"Hujannya semakin deras."

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Kau akan pulang?"

"Aku akan menunggu."

"Bagus," lelaki itu tersenyum lebar. "Aku akan menunggu juga di sini. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa namamu?"

"Nama tidak mencerminkan siapa dirimu," kata Rin pelan. Suaranya dibawa oleh angin yang berhembus. "Aku tidak berpikir nama adalah sesuatu yang penting."

"Jadi, kau tidak memiliki nama?" tanya lelaki itu. Salah satu ujung bibirnya nyaris ditarik ke atas. Rin jadi ingin tahu bagaimana rupanya bila ia tersenyum.

"Aku tak mengumbar nama," putus Rin usai keheningan menyelimuti keduanya selama beberapa saat. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"_Well_," melirik Rin cepat, lelaki itu menimbang keputusannya, "aku takkan memberitahu namaku untuk menjaga keseimbangan."

Untuk pertama kalinya pada malam itu, Rin melihat seulas senyum menghiasi wajah si lelaki. Senyuman itu terlihat aneh pada wajahnya yang—Rin tak tahu bagaimana menggambarkannya—_kasar_. _Kasar_ terdengar tepat. Rahangnya keras dan manik birunya yang sewarna dengan Rin membuat siapapun merasa terintimidasi, seolah kau ditelanjangi olehnya dan semua rahasiamu terbongkar sebelum kau menyadarinya. Rambutnya kuning cerah, sesuatu yang mencolok bila dipasangkan dengan warna matanya. Kehadirannya begitu... menonjol. Rin yang dikenal sebagai gadis pemberanipun tidak mau berada dekat-dekat dengan lelaki itu. Dirinya, lelaki itu, bagaikan pisau bermata dua. Dialah yang menentukan apa yang akan dilakukan pisau tersebut kepadamu. Rin memutuskan untuk tidak mencari tahu. Beberapa hal lebih baik tetap tersembunyi. _Mungkin_, tambah Rin dalam hati.

"Terdengar adil bagiku," kata Rin pendek.

Lelaki itu terdiam kembali. Ia masih berada pada posisi semula: berdiri dengan bahu tegap dan rahang mengatup keras. Matanya memandang lurus ke depan; bukti nyata dari kepercayaan diri yang telah dibangun sejak dini. Entah mengapa, lelaki itu berada di ambang kemurnian sekaligus kepalsuan. Ada sesuatu yang tidak jujur dari caranya memandang. Hal itu membuatnya terdengar mengerikan. Umurnya masih belia, dan ada kekejaman yang bersembunyi di balik tirai biru tersebut.

"Menurutmu, kapan bulan itu akan muncul?"

"Menurut berita—"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar sesuatu dari berita. Coba beri aku pendapatmu."

"Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu," ujar Rin. "Bagaimanapun, kau tidak mempercayai siapapun _dan_ apapun. Jadi sepertinya apa yang kukatakan tak akan berdampak besar."

"Kau akan menjadi dampak besar suatu saat nanti."

"Apakah bulan itu akan muncul?"

"Jangan—"

"—mempercayai siapapun."

"Dan apapun."

Rin kembali tersenyum di bawah sinar matahari yang samar. Lucu bagaimana kau membangun koneksi dengan seseorang begitu cepat. Terkadang, butuh seumur hidup untuk membangun kepercayaan. Namun, Rin, dengan gengsi dan harga diri yang ditampik jauh, tahu bahwa ada tali kepercayaan antara dirinya dengan lelaki tersebut. Mungkin hanya dirinya saja, tapi hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Tidak ada yang pernah menjadi masalah besar dalam hidup Rin, terutama seorang lelaki tak dikenal.

Rin, saat itu, tak mengetahui bahwa lelaki tersebut tak akan ia temui kembali dalam balutan baju putih polos dan _jeans_ longgar. Suatu saat nanti, dirinya akan memegang pistol dan mengarahkan moncongnya ke arah si lelaki. Dan itulah saat di mana sesuatu menjadi masalah besar.

Bulan masih belum tampak pada langit Kyoto, sementara Rin dan lelaki itu—

—masih menunggu.

-oOo-

Maaf, aku tau ini _fict_ kesannya plotless abis. Tapi aku udah ngerancang semua timeline dalem otak, dan gabisa nulis gitu aja tanpa warming up. So, here you go: a trashy prologue. Sori karna pertemuan keduanya aneh; beberapa paragraf terakhirnya kesannya begitu... nggak pas untuk ditulis. Aku cuma mau ngasih gambaran kalo keduanya bakal bertemu lagi—entah kapan. Yang jelas, _saat itu _nggak akan ada pemikiran gadis dan lelaki berusia belasan tahun yang belum matang.


End file.
